Corazón de Bookman
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Mini-shot. Una noche ya dentro de la seguridad del Cuartel General; Lavi tiene una conversación nocturna con Lenalee al encontrarsela en uno de los pasillos, dándose cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacia la pelinegra ¡Lavi x Lenalee! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Bueno, bueno, ésta vez vengo con un mini-shot que creé después de ver -otra vez- los últimos capitulos de -Man. Esto se ubica después del incidente con los Noah dentro del arca, debo decir que oh-por-dios me encanto lo del sueño de Road, se nota que a Lavi le atrae Lena-chan :3**

**Aclaraciones: -Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino (creadora del manga), editorial Shueshia (manga), estudio Tokyo Movie Shinsha y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo solo los tomé prestados por mero amor al arte ^^**

**¡Reviews Please! ^w^**

* * *

~Corazón de Bookman~

Se movía pesadamente por los oscuros pasillos de la Orden, estaba por demás de todo cansado y con muchas heridas que aún no sanaban; hubiera preferido tumbarse en la litera de la habitación y dormir por varias horas ¡días si fuese posible!, pero no, tenía que redactar _otro_ informe para Bookman

-¡Aaargh! ¡Maldito Panda!- vociferó al tiempo que unos cuantos papeles se le caían al suelo –¡Pff! ¡Estoy muy cansado!- siguió chillando sin notar la presencia de una segunda persona por su lado; dicha persona se agachó recogiendo las cuantas hojas que se le habían caído al pelirrojo

-Lavi, parece que se te cayeron- sonrió Lenalee extendiéndole los papeles al pelirrojo

-¡Ah, Lenalee!- exclamó el ojiverde dando un saltito por la sorpresa –¿Cuándo llegaste? No me di cuenta-

-Se nota- rió sutilmente –Llegue hace poco, cuando insultabas a Bookman-

-Oh, ya veo- respondió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmesí –Perdón que escucharas eso-

-No, no hay problema- negó agitando las manos lentamente frente a sí misma –Por cierto ¿a dónde ibas con esos papeles?-

-A la biblioteca- suspiró pesadamente mientras arrastraba los pies al lado de la pelinegra –Espera ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación a estas horas?-

-¿Eh? Ah, pues no podía dormir- rió mientras rascaba su mejilla avergonzada –Pensé que tal vez dando una vuelta o yendo a la biblioteca por un libro podría darme sueño-

-Vaya, así que vamos al mismo sitio- mencionó el pelirrojo sonriendo bobamente como niño pequeño –Y dime ¿ya no te duelen las piernas?-

-Un poco, aún las siento como cristalizadas- respondió acariciándolas con tristeza, Lavi estuvo a punto de decir una frase para consolarla cuando ella misma alzó la mirada sonriendo con esfuerzo –Pero está bien, mi hermano y Hevlaska seguro lo solucionan-

-Lenalee...- susurró al ver la triste y fingida sonrisa en los labios de la chica –Si, ya verás como pronto sanaran-

-Gracias… pero bueno, no nos quedemos aquí, ambos tenemos que llegar a la biblioteca-

-Cierto- afirmó el junior comenzando a caminar al lado de la menor de los Lee sin darse cuenta como Bookman los había visto desde el fondo del pasillo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Entraron a la gran sala llena de estantes con infinidad de libros en ellos, el pelirrojo dejo los papeles en una de las grandes mesas de madera para comenzar a encender las antorchas a los lados de la puerta iluminando la parte en la que estaban

-¿Qué quieres leer, Lena?-

-Um… no lo sé- respondió mirando casi con terror uno de los muebles mucho más altos que ella –Algo que pueda calmarme-

-Entonces descartamos las novelas de misterio- bromeó alborotándose su melena roja –Veamos…- musitó comenzando a buscar en el estante frente a ellos

-¿Qué buscas?- inquirió curiosa la joven pelinegra y aún dueña de las _Dark Boots_

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamó alegremente estirándose para alcanzar un grueso libro de pasta roja y letras doradas –Seguro ésta te gustará- sonrió feliz entregándole el libro

-Esto es…- comenzó a hablar pasando sus finos dedos por las grandes letras doradas

-Es una novela, _Romeo y Julieta-_ explicó caminando hacia la mesa en la que había dejado el principio de su informe para el viejo Panda –Se trata de dos jóvenes de familias rivales que luchan por su amor, es algo de… um, _romance/tragedy_-

-Ya veo- sonrió fascinada

-¡Ah, es como nos…!- mencionó callando en seco al examinar lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca

-¿Hn? ¿Qué ibas a decir?- cuestionó ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta completa del exorcista, al mismo tiempo notó como nuevamente las mejillas del chico se encendían mientras él mismo balbuceaba un par de cosas

-Eeer… no, nada- sonrió mirando como la pelinegra agachaba la mirada con tristeza –Bueno, bueno… te parece si te lo digo en otra ocasión- propuso mientras se sonrojaba aún más, Lena solo asintió firmemente mientras observaba fijamente al chico

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Transcurrió alrededor de una hora y media en la biblioteca, finalmente cerró los ojos comenzando a quedarse dormida sobre el libro al cual ya le había avanzado considerablemente. Lavi alzó la vista sonriendo con ternura al ver como la china dormitaba encima de la mesa y en mala postura para su cintura y cadera

-Vamos, Lena- susurró tomándola por los hombros y moviéndola con sutileza –No es bueno que te duermas así-

-Hn…- ronroneó implorando por unos minutos de descanso

-Ni hablar, te llevaré yo-

-¡Eh! No, no tienes que hacerlo- negó al sentirse en los brazos del pelirrojo –Además estas herido, yo puedo ir sola, en serio-

-Claro que no puedes, tus piernas aún se cristalizan. ¿Qué tal si ya no te puedes mover a la mitad del pasillo?, no te irás arrastrando, Komui me mataría-

-B-Bien…- accedió con vergüenza al no tener respuesta contra los argumentos de su compañero; anduvieron varios minutos por los largos pasillos hasta que se vio recostada en la cama de su habitación. Por un momento Lavi temió que el complejo de hermana hubiera instalado cámaras de seguridad cerca o dentro de la habitación, de ser así ya se consideraba muerto

-Hasta mañana, Lavi-

-Nos vemos mañana, Lena-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Regresó a la biblioteca silbando una canción con suma felicidad, abrió nuevamente la puerta encontrándose con Bookman mirándolo con seriedad y leyendo su informe a la vez, el ojiverde chistó acercándose a la mesa sin llegar a sentarse, por lo que veía lucía molesto el Panda

-Lavi, el cuadragésimo noveno "yo"- recitó con seriedad –¿Acaso estas olvidando el propósito del porqué estamos aquí?-

-No, no lo olvido, viejo- respondió cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y el resto del informe?- cuestionó mirando a su aprendiz insistentemente

-De qué hablas, eso es todo-

-Mientes- afirmó el anciano –Omites la parte de lo que viste en el sueño de la mayor de los Noah, Road Kamelot-

-_"¡¿Pero cómo…?"-_ pensó abriendo desmesuradamente su único ojo visible

-No hace falta que lo preguntes, lo escuche del mocoso Walker y el novato Chaoji- respondió a las dudas de su aprendiz –Explica qué pasó-

-No pasó nada- bufó girándose para no verle el rostro de molestia –Simplemente peleé con ella-

-¿Estás seguro, Deke?- interrogó sorprendiéndolo –Tu informe dice que perdiste el control y peleaste con Allen Walker ¿acaso no es esa una contradicción?-

-¡E-Eso es…!-

-Recuerda cuales son las prioridades del clan, solo observar y registrar. No debes involucrarte en la historia, Lavi-

-… Ya lo sé-

-Escucha Lavi, si quieres cambiar las costumbres del clan deberás esforzarte aún más- comentó el anciano haciéndolo alzar la mirada para verlo con sorpresa –Al final de cuentas, un chaval como tú no puede deshacerse de su corazón-

-Panda…-

-Así que ponte a trabajar- ordenó aún no convencido de sus palabras mientras comenzaba a salir de la biblioteca –Ah, cierto. Mejor cuídate del supervisor, estúpido aprendiz, no creo que le caiga en gracia que hayas cargado a la señorita Lee desde aquí hasta su habitación-

-¡V-Viejo Panda!- chilló sonrojándose violentamente y ocultando su rostro para que no lo regañase –Ya veré mañana qué pasa con Komui…- añadió escuchando inmediatamente el sonido de la puerta cerrándose

Alzó la mirada confirmando que su abuelo ya no se encontraba en el amplio salón, estiró la mano alcanzando el libro que antes había estado leyendo la pelinegra, pasó de página en página hasta encontrar una hoja suelta de su informe: -"el sueño de Road"-

"_Lo que vi es un mundo que jamás podré olvidar y que asimismo no pienso vivir. Yo soy Lavi, el sucesor de Bookman, mi trabajo es solo observar y registrar los hechos que ocurren mientras trabajo como exorcista; pero, recientemente me he estado cuestionando eso, estos camaradas pasajeros que tarde o temprano serán consumidos por el tiempo resultaron ser más especiales de lo que pensé, no solo por las habilidades que la Inocencia les otorga sino por las cualidades que poseen, de igual manera me cuestiono acerca del por qué soy capaz de utilizar la Inocencia ¿será que acaso ese ser al que llaman "Dios" también me eligió como uno de sus portadores? De no ser así no debería de poder utilizar mi Inocencia. Ese mundo que Road me mostró, un lugar donde todos mis camaradas han muerto, incluido ella, no es lo que pienso para un "mañana". No pienso renunciar a ellos y especialmente a ella tan fácilmente…"_

-Será mejor que guarde esto- anotó mientras doblaba la hoja y la metía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón –Panda me matará si la llegue a ver-


End file.
